Wilting Flower
Wilting Flower is a novel contained in the A Legend's Legacy Universe. It details the story of Deathlius Loss'end, with the assistance of Salvator Leonus and members of the Deathpool Legion, help him to rescue his love Rose de Fleur from being killed by her father, Hawthorne de Diaum. The story takes place after the events of the Great Turnback, giving Deathlius a second chance to rescue Rose, but due to the Paradox Equation's various glitches, there are certain things he does not remember; Rose's imminent death and her murderer are unknown until he encounters it again. The story is a romantic reality novel, but more or less adventure. Plot This contains spoilers. The book starts off with a passage from the main character, Deathlius Loss'end, embarking on the spontaneity known as the Paradox Equation. The equation also contains time itself and is representative of the real word correspondent. According to Deathlius, the equation was reset by two belligerents known as Grimmok and OMNI, which technically went backwards in time. He also explains how before this all happened, he lost the one he loved. As he describes with time being reset, he is given a second chance to rescue whom he loved, who's name was Rose. Deathlius tells about himself, explaining about he was a commander and breaks the fourth wall about 'check the game out' for more details, and how he makes a solemn goal to rescue Rose, before ending the chapter. Deathlius and his friend, Salvator, set up a plan to infiltrate a chapel that is owned by a government party named the Purple Heart. Under speculation and intel, Rose is revealed to be there. Deathlius' first step is to go there and determine if Rose remembers him, if not, it would mean she had her memories turned around by time being changed. Going as a disguised person who sports a top hat and overcoat, Deathlius goes in and begins to search for Rose. He finds her staring at a nobleman of another kingdom. Deathlius begins telling her how he remembered that she used to look at him that way, to her curiosity. As he is surrounded by guards who are suspicious of his motives, Deathlius jumps out a nearby window to the giant lake below, confirming that Rose doesn't remember him. Deathlius then tries to relapse everything that has ever happened between him and Rose and then tries to piece out what he can do to make those events happen again. Coming to his memory, he remembers how he once saved her from a band of thieves, who attempted to hold her for ransom. Deathlius goes to the same place and plays a tune at the top of the same building. There he finds Rose, and the same thieves grab and attack her. Deathlius reveals his blade known as the Endbane and just flashes it, scaring the men away. Rose appears frightened as well, and Deathlius proposes that he means no harm. He holds his hand out to give his name, only to realize that he can't hold her hand, with a small force field to be around her. As he remembers in his mind, that never occurred in the past. Before he leaves, Rose tells him to meet at the same place tomorrow during noon, to which he promises he'll be there. Deathlius meets Salvator shortly before noon. Salvator reads up on the book that was mentioned at the very beginning and tells Deathlius that people according to the time change, people who remember the most, forget the 'catalysts' of what causes to be changed. The two are then stumbled, thinking of what they could've forgotten that was relevant, namely with Deathlius' goal. Salvator tells him that he forgot that he was in jail at one point, and tells Deathlius to try to remember. Deathlius meets up with Rose who then walk around town and she asks things like why would he help her. Eventually, Deathlius gets to the question of why he couldn't hold Rose last night. Rose stated it is a incantation her father did on her, that doesn't allow what the magic considers 'unworthy' to touch Rose. Deathlius wonders how he is unworthy, for his answer to be that he is undoubtedly unknown to Rose. Deathlius then tries asking if she remembers him or anything, even showing er his blade. Rose at first is shocked, believing that the name holds some significance, but can't remember where she heard it or if she remembers it, only to Deathlius' dismay. Deathlius then tries to get her to remember who he is, which only culminates in failure. All he has to offer is that he must start from 'square one' and offer to be her friend; being that he wants to get her to remember who he was. Rose accepts, but is then forced to leave, as her father's guards have come to get her. The book then talks about catalysts, and how they are important as part of life and exist as an ennobler of future fates within time and space. Trying to piece things together, Deathlius confirms Rose was his catalyst before the time was changed, and that he must be the catalyst for Rose, to help her remember him. Dromar, another of Deathlius' commanders, appears before him, telling him about how the world needs help along with the people within it. Embarking on the topic of catalysts, he says that there must be more than two catalysts between him and Rose that causes her to be the way she acts now or the way he describes her as. Salvator appears before Deathlius in addition, telling him that he is needed, due to the actions of an enemy that his legion despises; the Shard of the Sun. The Shard of the Sun begins assaulting the area and killing many. Deathlius fights and meets with the commander of the onslaught, Ruben. Deathlius and Ruben fight, to an undesirable extent for Deathlius, as Ruben keeps moving away from Deathlius during the fight, going to a nearby village. Ruben then loses his blade and Deathlius impales him with Endbane. However as he kills Ruben, he sees Rose looking at the bloodshed and the crumbling of the building that they are within. Deathlius quickly runs away, clinging onto the hope that he never was recognized. As he returns, the conflict is over, and Salvator only remarks on how several of the soldiers 'died in an instant'. Deathlius makes a visit with Salvator to the hospital to recover aid for the legion after incurring terrible wounds. On the way home, Deathlius runs into Rose, with Rose saying that she is happy to see him and that she can use company, saying she feels safe around him. Inexplicably, Deathlius finally reveals his name, but under a false guise, remembering that his name expresses some notoriety, calling himself Thorn Siglio. Rose and Deathlius sit down and play a game of Tetsujin, a form of Go and Chess that makes use of iron figures. Rose makes a deal with Deathlius, saying that she will give him a very rare artifact if Deathlius wins at Tetsujin, otherwise, nothing. However she makes a catch, she gets a 10 point handicap. Deathlius accepts and triumphs, saying how Tetsujin is one of his favourite games, telling Rose that he never cheats in love, chess, or combat. Rose admits she cheated several times during the game already, noting that the artifact was very hard for her to solemnly give away. Afterwards, Rose takes Deathlius to her home, to where she'll retrieve the artifact for Deathlius. Before doing so, Rose's father steps in, saying that the artifact will not be given over so easily. Her father, Hawthorne, springs interest to Deathlius, who then relinquishes it as an unknown state of mind. Hawthorne says that if Thorn (Deathlius) defeats him in Tetsujin, he'll hand it over. He then states that their world only be 'one' specific person in the world who could defeat him at this game, and says Thorn can try but he won't succeed. Hawthorne rigs the game in secret, making it almost impossible to win. Deathlius sees through the moves and finds a weak point despite Hawthorne's protests. Hawthorne leaves Thorn and Rose alone, telling him that he can have the artifact, which turns out to be a necklace crafted like a lightning bolt. Rose then falls ill for a second, and Deathlius rushes her to the hospital. Hawthorne comes in and tells Deathlius it is best for him to give her some alone time. A week later, Salvator is found reading the news on how a famous gem, the Corazon de Flor, was stolen. Salvator realizes despite the time change that the gem was one that belonged to Rose. He warns Deathlius who then goes on a quest to find it, but not before seeing Rose. Rose says that she is getting better, but felt awry the 'instant Thorn arrived'. Her assistants tell Rose that they may have found where the gem may be located. Rose tells Thorn that the gem belonged to her forsaken mother, and how it was a keepsake. Deathlius, as Thorn promises that he will retrieve it for her from whoever stole it. Deathlius pilgrimages towards the Blood Isle archipelago, where the assistants overpaid that it is supposedly hidden. Defeating many men and stealthily climbing throughout the misty caverns, Deathlius overhears men of the Shard of the Sun on how they plan to use the gem to erect the 'Cora Wall', a mountable barrier made of incomprehensible power that can't be stopped, making it an indestructible object, using the power within the gem. Deathlius breaks through, steals the gem, and leaves in a flash as the last soldier committed martyrdom, demolishing the whole cavern. As Deathlius returns, Rose is nowhere near her hospital bed. Rushing to her family home, Deathlius is greeted by Hawthorne, who takes the gem from Deathlius, and reveals that the 'gem scam' was a plot, but essentially, now he can flee with it in his hands. Hawthorne then holds Rose in a chokehold with a flintlock to her chest. Hawthorne explains that he remembers the past as well as Deathlius does, and makes Deathlius spill out who he really is, which shocks Rose, who only knows the name due to her father's propaganda; breaking out of a jail as a sign of nihilistic anarchism. Hawthorne then explains that from the game of Tetsujin that he knew who he was, as Deathlius played the 'Aldaron' formation, a move only his father would know, and that he intends to make Deathlius suffer even worse, because he's weak-minded in terms of love, especially with the time change. Deathlius then remembers about what Salvator says, about catalysts within the Paradox Equation. Hawthorne is the catalyst; because Deathlius would need to remove him out of play in order to win, and in order for Rose to remember him. With this found out, Deathlius finds out as well from Hawthorne that the shield he erected around Rose was also used to draw Deathlius out, and also acts as a weapon. With the necklace around his neck, he started its countdown, killing Rose by the minute he wears it, acting as a Wilting Flower. Deathlius then slices it in half with Endbane, removing the curse. As Hawthorne summons Rose to his grasp, and that by killing her he can live unburdened, he prepares to kill her. Deathlius then does what he didn't do, the exact movement like he did in Tetsujin, where he went through and grabs Rose out of Hawthorne's arms without Endbane wielded; making the sacrificial move without a weapon that he did in the same game with Hawthorne. Hawthorne then shoots Deathlius several times, who takes the blunt with his concealed armour. Deathlius then proposes that only one 'can have her'. Pulling out Endbane, he battles Hawthorne. Deathlius and Hawthorne fight, with Hawthorne possessing the upper hand for the vast majority of the fight, and the two comment on their fighting style, which escalates to the two fighting on the roof. After enough battling, Deathlius proclaims that if Hawthorne is to live unburdened, then he can't have any sort of impotence, because if someone is 'higher up' than a second hand unit will only be weaker. Hawthorns attacks blindly, but in that one instant, Hawthorne forgets Deathlius has a sword, because Hawthorne thought he was the 'higher up'. Deathlius then cuts him down and sends him flying down to the ground. Rose, scared, sees Deathlius lay Hawthorne to rest. Deathlius then says for the better that he failed at trying to get Rose to remember him, and leaves, wishing her farewell. The story then cuts to Deathlius getting drunk at a bar with his old friend Tylious, talking about the 'abolishment of neutrality' and how failure is trying to impress the world. Tylious then tells Deathlius to sober up and not dwell on what happened. Deathlius goes to the lake known as the Midnight Pools. Rose then enters the readers view and is seen throwing stones over the Dusk Crevice, questioning what decision she has to make, and how she is trying to remember who Deathlius was. Salvator appears from behind and tells her that Deathlius is down there, and that Rose was his catalyst, but that he wants it to be like that. Rose than thanks him, and goes downwards to visit. Rose is then accompanied by Deathlius, who talk and confess everything. Rose wishes to be with Deathlius, and Deathlius wishes the same, but to not have a blind path to follow. It is seen here that Rose remembers slightly who he was. In the end cutscene, Salvator reads the papyrus again, noting how Hawthorne's body is nowhere to be found, hinting he is alive. Quotes 'Ultim Clama'kul' *'Deathlius': Ultim Clama'kul hasn't bloomed any flowers since my brother's disappearance and my parent's deaths. It's like they had the life of the land, and their death made it dry. But she- *''Salvator sighs.'' *'Salvator': Go on. *'Deathlius': She really is the Flower of Ultim Clama'kul. A manifestation of beauty itself! She reminds me of the flowers. *'Salvator': We have a romanticist leading the most powerful fighting force in these lands... *'Deathlius': Salvator, you're too young to understand. *'Salvator': We are nearly the same age! *'Deathlius': No, young as in inexperienced. You'll see one day, my friend. 'Thorn' *'Hawthorne': I'm not a fan of guests, my daughter. But who is this? A petty thief? *''Deathlius gazes at Hawthorne analytically, believing he met him before.'' *'Deathlius': No sir. I'm merely just an adventurer exploring the lands. *'Hawthorne': What is your name? *'Deathlius': Thorn Redsteel. *'Hawthorne': Odd name. Sounds like a code name. *'Deathlius': The last name was from the military. *'Hawthorne': Foolish. You have an hour, boy. *'Deathlius': That's more than enough time. *''Deathlius winks at Rose.'' *'Hawthorne': More than enough time for what? *'Deathlius': Teaching her how to play a board game. 'Tetsujin' *'Hawthorne': That's a strange formation you've placed, Thorn. *'Deathlius': Formation? *'Hawthorne': Yes. You moved these two nobles distinctly in a cross formation before the middle game began. Interesting, only one man has ever done that to me. And he beat me, all the time, at this game. *'Deathlius': This is nothing more than coincidence. I had to move this Noble. *'Hawthorne': Don't concern yourself with it, but something tells me you know something else. 'Deathlius vs Hawthorne' *'Deathlius': You're not fighting like a realist. You're fighting like an elitist. *'Hawthorne': Because you'll die. That's the final result. *'Deathlius': That's a determinable goal, but the reality will be what happens. When I sheathed my blade, I immediately thought of us as equals in a battle. Only the one who makes the worst mistake will be the one who falls, making one of us better at this in the end. *'Hawthorne': So until then one of us already is the better. *'Deathlius': Never underestimate. No ones better until the end result. We're still going at it. *'Hawthorne': Like I would consider you worthy. You're like your father, always full of bullshit no one would really care for unless you're a philosophical impotent fool. *'Deathlius': If you're above me, then you can't live being impotent. To be unburdened you got to beat me. But if you're a burden to someone else, then you're 'lower' than they are. You'll never be higher up. *'Hawthorne': And never will you. *'Deathlius': Watch now, Hawthorne, as I undermine your incompetence. *'Deathlius': (Underestimation, perfect). *''Deathlius and Hawthorne run at each other; the former wielding Endbane, the latter ripping the essence of battle with a reaper's far cry. The end result would seem like it would be equal in terms of strength. Reality can't be seen here as the glimpse of their blades procures a flash that mimics a nova of the sun. As blood begins pouring, Hawthorne's eyes remain still, as Deathlius cuts him in two. '' *'Deathlius': That's the end result. You forgot what made us equal in the fight. That we both had weapons. But seeing as you thought you were higher up... You forgot I had a blade in my hand. Trivia *The title of the book refers to Rose's cursed necklace that constantly degrades at her life force when Deathlius is near, before Deathlius destroys it. **Subsequently, the necklace is an extremely rare drop from the Death'kul instance: Flower de Wilt *There is a quest in LL known as Deathlius' Steal which captures all of this book within it. The quest takes at least an hour to complete. *These events are the reason of how Deathlius Loss'end knows about the Paradox Equation. Category:Books